


Big Boy Words

by Pirate_Radio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Haiba Lev, F/M, Haikyuu smut, Lev Haiba NSFW, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Mommy Kink Haikyuu, Omega Haiba Lev, Smut, haikyuu nsfw, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirate_Radio/pseuds/Pirate_Radio
Summary: Lev Haiba with a mommy kink has me sent so have this :]
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 164





	Big Boy Words

_“Hm? I don’t think I heard you, baby.”’_

The sly smirk you held was almost audible in your tone as you looked down upon the quivering Lev beneath you. The halting of your hips and the grinding of your clothed sex against his erect cock only made his breath further hitch and him to lightly whine out.

“Please, take them off. . .”

It was a quiet plea, one of bashful want and impatient need. If Levs’ face hadn’t been flushed red before, it surely was now. Your eyebrow perked up at this, not satisfied in the slightest.

“Take what off, babe?” You teased, raising his head to look into your eyes by lifting his chin. “Come on, use your big boy words, baby. I know you can.” You teased, lightly grinding upon his dick once more.

_“Shit-”_ A strangled moan escaped from him, his eyes only clenching further shut and the feeling. “-Please, take your panties off.” His disheveled silver hair began to fall into his face and stick to his sweaty bangs as he tried to turn his head away and disrupt the eye contact the two of you had been holding.

“They’re my favorite pair and all, but I _need_ them off of you.”

“How badly do you _need_ it, baby?”

He only began to grind upwards at your inquiry, the grazing of his cock upon your clit making you jolt upwards. You repressed any noises of pleasure you would have made from the friction, one of your hands slinking upwards to Levs’ throat.

“That’s cute. You think you can get what you want by trying to control the pleasure here, huh?” You jeered, a small smirk still residing on your face despite the belittling tone projecting from your voice.

Lev only gripped the sheets underneath him tighter, the feeling of the air not fully reaching his lungs only giving him a rush and making his cock throb harder. You brought your other hand to your panties, dropping them as you sat up. Levs’ head craned, attempting to watch as you did so.

“Are you gonna be a good little cunt-slut for Mommy?” You now hovered over him, lining up the entrance of your pussy with his hard cock. Lev attempted to slow his heavy breathing, a shiver being sent down his spine at what you had called yourself. The name which riled him up so much, which made his cock leak more precum at the thought.

“I- _fuck-_ ”

His begging was cut off by you dropping your hips slightly and beginning to rub himself against your slit, as you only smiled deviously down at him. It took him everything he had not to thrust upwards. No, punishment and teasing was the last thing he wanted at the moment, after all.

Patience and filter became something he ran out of.

_“I’ll be the best slut for you, Mommy, I promise. Please, please, ride my cock and tell me that I’m your good boy.”_

He now met your gaze, his wide eyes full of need and desperation.

_“Utterly filthy, baby. Such good big boy words you’re using for me.”_

_◦_

_◦_

_◦_

A loud, slutty moan was the only thing Lev could formulate as you finally sunk your velvety walls upon his weeping cock.


End file.
